Life's a Gamble
by Hikaru6
Summary: The Wing boys get some time off and decide to have a little fun at the local casino. Loads of fun and laughs!


Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
This is a sequel to GW: Girl's Night Out.  
  
Hot off of Hikaru's press:  
  
Gundam Wing:  
  
Life's a Gamble  
  
At about seven o'clock in midday as the sun began to set a casino lit up. BOOM BABA BOOM BOOM BABA CHU! Soon (ShaKe, ShaKe ^_^) enough a black '96 Firebird drove up shaking everything around it. Duo parked his bass boom'n car in a parking space while listening to hard core rap and bouncing on his hydraulics. Soon a Hummer, with a mounted gattling gun on top, knocked over cars as it came and parked next to Duo wearing sunglasses. And out stepped Trowa wearing his usual attire. About a minute later, a Mercedes Benz pulled up and parked across from Trowa and his Hummer. Quatre stepped out after turning off his CD of Celine Dion and taking off his goggles. "Oh that Celine. She steals my heart away with that Titanic theme," Quatre said sighing with a smile and holding his heart. Then a bulky Aztec violently drove in knocking over the casino sign. The Aztec, with its windshield covered with road signs, parked a car from Duo. Out stepped Wufie cursing roadside construction workers and drivers over the age of sixty. After Wufie had punched a poll and complained about elderly drivers' weakness in speed on the road, a sporty Corvette with a rather large spoiler arrived. Heero stepped out, removed his tan jacket and sunglasses, and met up with the other gundam pilots in front of the casino. "Well, the girls are gone and let's have some fun!" Duo said happily. "I don't know, it kind of goes against my morals and." Quatre complained. "Aw don't worry Quatre! I'll show ya the ropes!" Duo interrupted. So then all the boys entered the casino. "I'll go grab some bartender girls' bu. I mean some drinks!" Duo said running joyfully toward the bar. "Well, let's try our luck," Trowa said in his monotone voice. So they all fanned out and headed for some good gambling. Duo soon returned from the bar not only with drinks, but many red marks on his face. "I wonder if I said anything wrong? Or should I not hesitate and just strike quickly? Man, this is as complicated as Wufie's Kung Fu. But hey it's a great martial art! HE, he, he," Duo laughed to himself. He soon saw many people running from gun shots in the slot machine area. Duo put down the drinks and pulled out his gun. He then made a mad dash toward the area to see what was going on. Duo darted behind a row of slot machines closest to the gunfire. His palms began to sweat and his heart raced. "Okay Duo, you can do this. Come on, you're the god of death! Yeah, I can do it!" Duo cheered to himself. "I can do it! Yes, I CAN do it!" And after some seconds of chanting to himself, Duo quickly turned the corner and held out his gun, clinching his teeth, and tightening his eyes shut. Duo slightly opened his eyes to a something that surprised him. He found Heero punching, kicking, cursing, and shooting a slot machine. "Whew! Heero it's only you!" Duo sighed in relief. "But what are you doing?" "What does it look like?" Heero snapped. "This damb machine ate up all the money I put in it! I NEVER GOT TO PLAY ONE GAME! I LOST 50 FREAK'N DOLLARS!" Heero yelled in a rage as he unloaded 4 more rounds into the already busted up machine. Duo shrugged, shook his head and walked away. "I guess I better look for Quatre. Anyway, he has a looooooot'o money!" Duo said to himself. In his search for Quatre, Duo passed by Trowa carrying a stuff lion. "The machine beast does not bear its unfair fangs to its friends," Trowa said to himself as he stroked his stuff lion's mane. Duo just shook his head and moved on. He soon found Wufie who was sitting on a chair meditating. "Hey Wufie, what's wrong?" Duo asked. "All machines, aside from Nataku, have no integrity," Wufie answered with his eyes still closed. "You lose?" Duo said smiling. Wufie said nothing but a sweat drop appeared on his head. Duo gave a small laugh then moved on. Duo grew tired after searching for Quatre for half an hour, so he headed toward the bathroom. When entering, Duo found the stall in the far back shaking violently. Duo came under the impression that someone was having too much fun or that some one was taking a rather large dump. Duo walked over to it and knocked on it. "Hey, you okay in there pal?" Duo asked. "D.D.Duo?" a voice stuttered. "Quatre? Quatre, is that you? What are you doing in there?" Duo questioned.  
  
"It's. it's.it's scary. Too s.scary," Quatre stuttered. "What is? Heero or Trowa?" Duo asked. "N.no. It. it's the c. casino," Quatre shivered. "The casino? What's wrong with it?" Duo questioned. "It. it reminds me. Ahhhhh! It reminds me of IT!" Quatre yelled grabbing his head. "Of. of what?" Duo said. "The s.system. The Zero System," Quatre answered. "WHAT?!" Duo called out. "Don't be a wuss. Come on! Let's go!" Duo said as he busted through the door and grabbed Quatre. Duo dragged the shivering boy out of the bathroom "Now Quatre, try this out!" Duo yelled as he threw Quatre in front of a slot machine. Quatre brought his shivering hand up to the quarter slot. The boy put a quarter in a pulled the lever. The pictures spun and spun, then Quatre pushed the stop button three times. The pictures soon stopped. All lined up. The slot machine sat silent for a few seconds, then went ballistic. "Waahhhhhh!" Quatre jumped in surprise. Lights flashed and bells sounded. The machine's screen lit up Jackpot. "W. wo. wow," Quatre said traumatized.  
  
"Great job Quatre!" Duo yelled bringing his arm down to pat Quatre on the back. But just as Duo brought his arm midway, Quatre's hand caught it. "Ah, ha, ha I. I predicted your move!" Quatre said in a low voice with his eyes colorless. "Uh, Quatre?" Duo asked starting to get scared. "Ahha ghaghagahghagah HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Quatre laughed in a crazy laugh as he pulled Duo over his shoulder and flipped Duo. "AHHHH!" Quatre cried as he held his head. "D. Duo, don't come close. Tell the others to stay away from me. Or I might kill them." "Uh, OKAY Quatre," Duo said getting up and slowly walking backwards. "And now for more!" Quatre said turning toward the slot machine. The machine kept ringing and flashing "Jackpot" every other second. "Yes, YES! MORE WINS!" Quatre said happily. "Duo, you were right this is fun!" "Yeah I guess so," Duo replied smiling and scratching his head. But after 50 times of wins, Quatre soon froze stiff. "Hey Quatre, you okay?" Duo looked at the machine's screen and found in big flashing letters: YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! "I.I l.l..lost," Quatre said in a cold voice. Duo looked at Quatre and then quickly darted backwards. Quatre had an evil smile on his face. "AH, haha, Ah hehehehehe! T.they'll all pay for this!" Quatre laughed in an evil laugh. "All those casino people will. PAY! AH HEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAH!" "Ahhhhhhh!" Duo called as he quickly ran from the crazy Quatre who was punching kicking and shooting all the machines in the casino with Duo's gun, which he had taken from Duo in a psychotic rage. Quatre beat up an employee of the casino, stole the man's gun, took some duck tape and taped the two guns together. "Now I have all the power!" Quatre yelled holding up his duck-taped double barrel buster gun. Quatre ran around in a mad rage shooting and destroying all in his path. But soon Quatre stopped. He found Trowa in a blue jumpsuit and Heero in a red one. Trowa held a large Super Soaker XP gun (one of the casino prizes ^_^) and Heero held a Nerf gun in his right hand and a round roulette wheel in the left. "Quatre, don't do this all over again," Trowa beckoned. "It's too late for that Trowa!" Quatre answered. "The casinos have gone mad. I have to destroy all to free this world of their pain they cause!" "No since in talking, Quatre, I'm going to kill you!" Heero said as he climbed up a mound of torn up slot machines and jumped down at Quatre as he shot off his nerf gun. Quatre jumped back to avoid the . uh. powerful foam darts. Trowa quickly darted behind Quatre and shot his super soaker at Quatre in the back.. Quatre fell to the ground. Heero walked over to Quatre. Quatre quickly balled up and rolled under Heero's legs. "He's gone to bird mode!" Heero exclaimed. Quatre quickly rolled over to wall then unfolded. He went in slow motion to show his transformation back to mobile. uh. mobile human mode. He flicked his wrists out and his hand whipped up. He pulled off his purple vest and held it in his left hand as a shield. He then turned his katky pants back around facing forward and then lifted his head. Heero rushed at him. But right as Heero was about to strike with the pointed end of the roulette wheel, Quatre turned to the side and Heero slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor. "I will end this now!" Quatre called as he pointed his double barrel duck taped handgun at the casino's fuse box. Quatre pulled the trigger and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! A few minutes later, five figures rose from the ashes of the casino. "W.what have I done?!" Quatre said as he fell to his knees and began to cry. "I hope the girls are having more fun than we are," Duo said in a monotone voice and hunched over. "As Master Long would say before his colony was blown up: In the game of life you are delt many wild cards," Wufie said to Duo. "Shut up Wufie," everyone but Quatre yelled.  
  
END 


End file.
